


Добро побеждает зло

by yzarga



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Кроули и Азирафель празднуют успешный обман начальства прямо в лифте, связывающем Рай и Ад.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Добро побеждает зло

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест dairy.ru

Он шёл к лифту, и Ад следовал за ним. Почтительное расстояние здесь — это когда не чувствуешь зловонного и горячего дыхания в спину.   
Кажется, он шёл слишком ровно. Кажется, спина была слишком прямой.   
Плевать!   
Они боялись его сильнее святой воды.   
Он вызвал лифт и по привычке неугомонного Кроули принялся шагать влево-вправо у дверей. Они смотрели на него и молчали. Щурилась Вельзевул. Скалилась Дагон. Хастур беззвучно бормотал под нос, неотрывно глядя глазами чёрными и блестящими, как панцири скарабеев.   
Тихо дзынькнул лифт, и он застыл ровно напротив расходящихся створок. Увидев в лифте его, чуть не упал от облегчения — живой, живой!   
Тот помахал мягкой ладонью, глядя не на него, а на толпу за его плечом. Пристально глядя. Такой обжигающей, личностной, ядовитой ненависти прежде не видели ни у одного ангела.   
— Аз-з-зирафель, — прожужжала Вельзевул, а толпа сзади так единодушно шагнула назад, что шорох сотен ног отразился от стен и низкого потолка и прозвучал оглушительно.   
Тот шагнул наружу, к нему, и жестом естественным, привычным и собственническим обнял за талию и вовлек в кабинку лифта. 

Вельзевул смотрела на Кроули, пока створки лифта не закрылись, и читала в его глазах, казалось, прочно забытое: безупречную ярость, ту самую, с которой одни ангелы сбрасывали других ангелов с Небес.   
— Я хочу знать, о чём они будут говорить, — приказала она Дагон, когда двери лифта отрезали их от предателей.   
— Только видеть, — пробормотала та. — Камеры без звука.   
— Ладно, — раздражённо выплюнула Вельзевул.   
— Пойдёмте, мой князь.   
Понятливое, когда дело касалось выживания, население Ада уже рассосалось — всё, за исключением Хастура.   
— А тебе чего? — удивилась Вельзевул, когда тот попытался просочиться в комнату наблюдения следом за ними с Дагон.   
— Тоже хочу посмотреть, что будут делать эти уроды.   
Хастур напрягся, готовясь к отказу, но Вельзевул только равнодушно пожала плечами.   
— Ну как хочешь. 

Двумя слоями Мироздания выше архангел Гавриил пытался добиться у ангела-техника, почему камеры передают только изображение.   
— Это преступный стратегический просчёт! — бушевал он.   
— Это конфликт с демоническими коммуникациями, — скучающе повторял ангел, который устал бояться начальственного гнева сто лет назад, когда телефон из Ада в Рай удалось протянуть только через человеческий коммутатор, а не напрямую, что не устроило ни одну из сторон.   
— Гавриил, давай хотя бы посмотрим, — закатила глаза Михаил.   
На экранах камер наблюдения ангел и демон обнимали друг друга. Точнее, демон обнимал ангела, а тот застыл в его руках и даже не моргал. 

— Кроули, — шептал Азирафель не своими губами, — Кроули, Кроули, Кроули…   
Он прижимался к нему всем телом, чтобы чувствовать — здесь, с ним, живой. Азирафель никогда прежде не видел, как действует на демонов святая вода, и когда понял, что с Кроули… что его Кроули…   
— Они хотели тебя сжечь, — бесцветно отозвался Кроули. — Без суда. Даже без иллюзии справедливости. Тебя, ангел. Сжечь. Там не то что Её, там даже Метатрона близко не было. А они решили, что могут казнить. В адском пламени. Его мелкий бес притащил. Чуешь, какая ирония: им можно сотрудничать, а нам с тобой — нет.   
Азирафель отстранился от Кроули совсем немного, просто чтобы видеть его — своё — лицо, и ужаснулся, насколько оно безжизненно. Ни чувств, ни красок — пустота, только руки сжались на талии вмертвую.   
— Кроули, — позвал он, прерывая тихий речитатив про убийства невинных, всегда модные на небесах.   
— Что?   
Вместо ответа Азирафель закрыл глаза и поцеловал его. Впервые не опасаясь последствий для обоих, а предвкушая их. 

— Что… Да что эта ползучая тварь себе позволяет?!   
— Поцелуй, Гавриил, — скучающе сказала Михаил, — стародавнее изобретение смертных. Вроде бы несколько веков назад они вышли из моды и ими перестали заниматься на публике, но уже опять вернулись.   
— Да пусть смертные хоть жрут друг друга! — заорал Гавриил. — Этот демон целует ангела!   
— Азирафель не возражает. Вон, уже целует в ответ. Совсем отуземился. 

— Ангел, ты чего?.. — зацелованный Кроули нравился ему всегда больше Кроули тревожного. — Они же все сейчас на нас пялятся в камеры. Ты же… Мы же одиннадцать лет не…   
— Именно, — отрезал Азирафель, медленно сжал пальцы на лацканах своего пиджака и притянул Кроули вплотную к себе. — Две тысячи лет я ужасался, что ты гораздо ближе мне, чем моя сторона. Ещё две — что мне или тебе угрожает от своей стороны, если о наших регулярных встречах узнают. Тысячу — тысячу! — привыкал, что люблю тебя. И только после Соглашения… А эти одиннадцать лет я даже руку боялся тебе пожать!   
От эмоций он так тряханул Кроули, что тот приложился затылком о стенку кабинки. Ударился — и засмеялся, открыто и громко. Легко, как давно не слышал Азирафель.   
— Ангел, я тоже тебя люблю и я не о том. Нас увидят эти две шайки. Тебя точно всё устраивает?   
— Да, — отрезал Азирафель и ударил по кнопке остановки лифта. — Более чем. 

— Что он делает?! — взвизгнул Хастур.   
— Становится на колени. Он же Змий, вот и пресмыкается. — Дагон цыкнула зубом.   
— Ага, и штаны белоперому потому же расстегивает?!  
— Может, иммунитет к святой воде именно так и вырабатывается? — Вельзевул прищурилась.   
— А к адскому пламени как? — заинтересовалась Дагон.   
— Не наша проблема. Об этом пусть у этих непорочных голова болит. 

— Какой ты быстрый, — охнул Кроули, глядя сверху вниз на коленопреклоненного Азирафеля, который гладил его по бёдрам.   
— У тебя невозможно твёрдые колени, — ангельское непонимание стыда как концепции изумительно шло лицу Кроули. — Как ты ухитрялся ублажать меня ртом и оставаться без синяков?   
— Я же не дурак: становился там, где были ковры или хотя бы трава. Ангел…   
— Что? — Азирафель расстегивал брюки на своём теле гораздо быстрее, чем это получалось у привыкшего к молниям Кроули. — У тебя есть возражения?   
Спросил и прижался щекой к паху, прямо к твердеющему члену. И потерся, как любил, медленно и с нажимом, чтобы услышать сверху стон, непривычно сдавленный.   
— Мы в телах друг друга, — сказал Кроули через прижатую ко рту ладонь. — Тебе… нормально?   
— Совершенно; какая разница, в какой ты оболочке? — Азирафель продолжил расстегивать пуговицы, теперь уже на нижнем белье, и получалось у него куда быстрее, чем обычно у Кроули, который накрепко привык к застёжкам-“молниям”. — Если тебе неуютно, я могу прекратить. Или ты можешь закрыть глаза. Теперь, если у тебя не осталось вопросов, я бы хотел…   
Он знал своё тело, знал, что доставит ему удовольствие и на что способен Кроули — особенно его язык. Он мягко обхватил губами багровую головку и медленно вобрал член в рот. Полные бёдра застыли, потом в волосы на затылке неделикатно зарылись мягкие пальцы, и Кроули толкнулся ему в рот.   
Член терся о ребристое небо, доходил до горла, натягивал губы, так что Азирафель сам жадно подавался навстречу. Кроули любил так доставлять удовольствие, и теперь стало понятно почему: слишком чувствительные губы и нёбо. Хотелось больше, глубже — почему Кроули сейчас осторожничает, если знает, насколько это приятно?   
— Помниш-ш-шь, — раздался шёпот сверху, — как я однажды кончил, просто отсасывая тебе?   
Азирафель помнил, поэтому отстранился, освобождая рот, и ответил:  
— Конечно, мой драгоценный. И теперь я знаю причину.   
Ответил, касаясь губами головки, и потом выпустил язык, чтобы обвить, обонять, обласкать до самого корня.   
— Ты хочешь… повторить? — простонал Кроули, пытаясь не впиваться пальцами в волосы слишком сильно.   
Азирафель не стал отвечать. Он ласкал его языком, гладил по дрожащим бёдрам и старался смирить сердце своего нынешнего сосуда, которое билось громко и часто, заходясь от возбуждения и любви. 

— Демон его развратил, — неодобрительно сказала Михаил, равнодушно наблюдая за действом на экране.   
— Демон да… Но он на коленях перед Её воином, — в голосе Гавриила прозвучало одобрение. — Самое место для поганой твари. Пусть старается.   
Михаил и ангел-техник переглянулись и дружно сделали вид, будто вообще ничего не слышали. 

— Ангел, — хрипло позвал Кроули, и тот отстранился, характерно обиженно поджав губы.   
— Что? — он облизнулся, и Кроули немедленно потянулся провести по ним пальцем.   
— Я… Я хочу по-другому.   
Кроули улыбался ему сверху вниз откровенно по-хулигански. Азирафель не знал, что его собственное лицо на такое способно.   
— Как же мне ублажить тебя, дорогой мой?   
— Надеюсь, что не только меня, а нас. Трахни меня.   
Азирафель смотрел в свои глаза — и видел Кроули. Его жажду удовольствий, его умение наслаждаться телесной близостью и его стремление к эпатажу.   
— Хочешь, чтобы все они видели, как демон овладевает ангелом?   
Они улыбнулись, видя друг друга насквозь.   
— Да. Каждое движение члена в ангельской заднице и каждое — навстречу. Хочу тебя. Почти так же сильно, как люблю.   
Азирафель сел на пятки, отстранившись, но продолжая поглаживать Кроули под коленями. Он ощущал, как узкие джинсы давят на возбужденную плоть, как вся одежда ощущается лишней — да, чувствительный Кроули всегда раздевался сразу же, стоило им начать целоваться. Это он, ангел, всегда предпочитал заниматься любовью в комфорте, но Кроули — Кроули, когда горел, зажигал собою всегда и всюду. Только вот…   
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — Азирафель жестом очертил скромное пространство. — Здесь ни лечь, ни на локти и колени встать.   
Кроули расхохотался, глядя прямо в одну из камер.   
— Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, ангел. Никогда.   
— Бедной фантазией?   
Кроули только головой покачал. А потом развернулся спиной к нему и бросил через плечо:  
— Стоя. 

— Я знала, что у Кроули длинный язык, но что он будет буквально так его использовать… — Вельзевул пристально смотрела, как демон неспешно проникает языком в ангела сзади, и тот, жмурясь и кусая губы, царапает стенку кабины.   
— Если он умеет его изменять, то можно запустить поглубже и вырвать внутренности, — поделилась Дагон.   
— Он! С ангелом! Ангела! — Хастур истерически вскрикивал, отчего демон-техник, и так старавшийся быть незаметным, попытался забиться в щель между шкафом и стеной. 

— Ангел, я так долго не выдержу, — выдохнул Кроули и попытался отстраниться, но Азирафель твёрдо удержал его за бёдра.   
Он хотел насладиться всем этим: ситуацией, удовольствием Кроули — и самим Кроули, который давился стонами, затыкая себе рот ладонью, и сладко, обещающе вздрагивал под его ласками. Мягкость плоти собственного сосуда не отвлекала — лишь помогала, подсказывала, что сделать ещё, чтобы Кроули сдался и попросил ещё, больше и ближе.  
Ближе — как люди, не как изначально бесплотные сущности. Так у них тоже будет, обязательно случится, когда Кроули привыкнет и откроется полностью, через неделю или сотню лет — всё равно, пока же…  
— Ты из меня… Ангел! Ты меня из сосуда так… изгонишь!  
— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Азирафель, отстраняясь, и поднялся на ноги.  
Руки у него, конечно, не дрожали, и медлил он не поэтому: Кроули так хотелось обнять. Прильнуть, втереться, вжаться губами в шею, пальцами в живот, прильнуть грудью к спине.  
— А-ангел…  
Кроули, не привыкший к разнице в росте, переступил по полу и потёрся задницей о его пах.  
— С-с-сбиваеш-ш-шь… — прошипел Азирафель и удивился звуку голоса, а Кроули уткнулся лбом в стальную стенку лифта и засмеялся: — Я начинаю шипеть, когда нервничаю или возбуждаюсь. Не тяни, анге-е-ел…  
Азирафель при желании становился очень, очень быстрым.  
— Да!

— Этот проклятый демон его… его… — задыхался Гавриил.  
— Да. Демон овладевает ангелом, — скупо подтвердила Михаил. — Раз Азирафель ещё не пал, значит, в этом действе нет служения Злу.  
— Должно быть наоборот! — воскликнул Гавриил, и ангел-техник прижал ладони к ушам: все эти вестники бывали ну очень громкими.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Михаил, — странно, что он ещё не пал.  
— Да я не о том! — Гавриил стукнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнул монитор. — Это ангел должен овладевать демоном!  
Михаил и ангел-техник привычно переглянулись.

Азирафель держал его за бедра и двигался, двигался, двигался внутрь, вбивался и упивался ответными стонами, просьбами и обоюдным удовольствием. Пусть совсем по-человечески, зато — близко. И пусть все видят, пусть завидуют, пусть боятся, брезгуют, ужасаются — и ломают головы, свои умные головы, до которых никогда не дойдет самое простое.  
— Я люблю тебя.

Вельзевул с Дагон молча смотрели, как двое на экране кончили, медленно поцеловались, чарами привели в порядок одежду, поцеловались ещё раз и наконец-то свалили из лифта.  
— И ангел всё ещё не пал. Что-то тут не так. Это надо изучить, — сказала Вельзевул. — Хастур?  
— Я к ним близко не подойду! — Тот отпрыгнул к двери. — Если эти двое трахаются и с ними ничего не делается, что они со мной сделают?!  
— Трахнут навряд ли, — едко заметила Дагон, но добровольцем тоже не вызвалась.  
— Как всегда, — вздохнула Вельзевул. — Всё приходится делать самой. Вон отсюда все!  
Позже демон-техник, не подслушивающий под дверью, а смирно ждущий возможности вернуться на рабочее место, услышал: — Гавриил? Вельзевул. Есть дело. — И постарался немедленно всё забыть.


End file.
